


Обещание

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Прогулка на байке по ночному городу.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Otabek Altin
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 3





	Обещание

Отабек играл и выигрывал. Ну сложно просрать партию в покер, когда все уже часа четыре как в говно, а ты не пьёшь.

— Чёртов татарин опять всех наебал! Он мухлюет! Ну-ка, покажи-ка рукава.

Отабек убедительно промолчал и собрал выигрыш.

— Да просто он трезвый до омерзения.

— Я и говорю — жулик! Джес, займи до среды? Ладно, сдавай!

Отабек окинул взглядом дальнюю часть комнаты, встретился с блестящими серыми глазами. Жан-Жак подмигнул ему, и Отабек ощутил прилив адреналина от паха до солнечного сплетения. Он сбросил пару королей:

— Пас. — Поднялся из-за стола, — Ладн, ребята, мне пора. — и направился к двери, игнорируя возмущенные комментарии.

— О, стой, Бекки, я тоже двигаю, подбросишь? — Жан-Жак сидел на полу, облокотившись на диван и на ноги Нелли, которая вливала ему в рот пиво из жестяной банки. Он не слишком ловко поднялся и шевельнулся к выходу, показывая раскрытые ладони и озаряя улыбкой всех присутствующих в равной степени.

Отабек молча исчез в дверном проёме, чтобы не видеть, как Жан-Жак лучезарно попрощается с каждым, отвесит штук пять разных поклонов и выйдет спиной вперёд, демонстрируя фирменную распальцовку.

Он сидел в немом ожидании и, не глядя, протянул Жан-Жаку запасной шлем. Сам Отабек был уже экипирован, чёрное стекло скрывало его лицо от вечно смеющегося взгляда.

Жан-Жак наклонился вперёд и, касаясь щекой чёрного лака, радостно произнес:

— А вот и любимая часть вечеринки!

Как только его пальцы сошлись на молнии жёсткой куртки, мотор взревел и яркие пятна окон резко дёрнулись и покатились за спину, подпрыгивая и цепляясь друг за дружку, сливаясь в извивающиеся ленты и уносясь в прошлое.

Крепкие объятия вокруг рёбер надавили, напоминая Отабеку о пассажире.

Он любил кататься вдвоём. Так Жан-Жак мог прижиматься к нему очень близко, на людях, на вполне законных основаниях. Кроме того, фиксированное страхом падения, положение не давало ему возможности мельтешить и суетиться, а два шлема и свист ветра создавали идеальную шумоизоляцию. Так что болтать Жан-Жак тоже не мог.

Зато горланить ему ничего не мешало, и он делал это, как и всё, за что брался — с душой.

До ушей Отабека периодически долетали визги и самозабвенное «Йууууууухуууууу!» на особенно крутых поворотах, когда асфальта можно было коснуться рукой. И от этих криков, улыбка, которую никто не увидит, обнажала зубы Отабека, он поддавался этой эйфории и чувствовал, как в груди бушует, щипает и рассыпается по телу острыми мурашками. И казалось, что эти ощущения вот-вот подбросят его над землей и он полетит.

Отабек и летел, освещённый белыми и рыжими фонарями. Он наслаждался скоростью и строптивым сопротивлением влажного воздуха. Он гнал, поджигал полотно дороги на светофорах, плавно нырял в нарядные улицы и стремительно вырывался из них, навстречу бурлящей реке главной магистрали. Торонто восторженно принимал его, аплодируя флагами и подмигивая красочными галогеновыми вывесками.

Да, эта часть вечеринки была и его любимой тоже.

Город окружил их, погрузил в своё сверкающее, мигающее великолепие. Они неслись по набережной, и Иссиня-черная гладь Хамбер, часто рассеченная флуоресцентными синими, голубыми и красными столбами света казалась порталом в другой мир. Архитектура менялась, росла, устремлялась ввысь и увлекала за собой, в глубину фиолетового неба. Холодный камень покрывался затейливыми узорами. В стекле и металле отражались танцы электрических демонов. Лунные сущности перескакивали между окон, лукаво заглядывая в лицо, выгибались, заигрывали. Тёмная вода серебрилась хвостами русалок. Они пели о любви, и смеялись и махали в след бледными руками. Жан-Жак от души хохотал в ответ. Одинокий рыбак, не обращая внимание на окружающее его, мерно покачивался в лодке, в ожидании своей волшебной рыбы.

Жан-Жак запыхался и тяжело дышал. Отабек чувствовал стук его сердца спиной. Он с усилием включился в реальность и скинул скорость. Наваждение неохотно выпустило их.

Жан-Жак ослабил хватку, затем осторожно погладил грудь и живот Отабека. Прикосновения почти не ощущались через толстую кожу куртки. Это было скорее для самого Жан-Жака.

Отабек вспомнил ночь, когда катался с ним впервые. Жан-Жак в тот раз так завёлся, что им пришлось остановиться в ближайшем парке, где он немедленно отдался Отабеку, не слезая на землю. От этого воспоминания губы опять растянулись в улыбке.

Жан-Жак осторожно переместил ладони с торса на затянутые в джинсы бедра и ногтем провел вдоль внутреннего шва штанины. Отабек усмехнулся. Ему нравился этот способ общения, без слов, без зрительного контакта, без бурной жестикуляции. Без всего, что достается всем вокруг, а не только ему.

Байк сменил курс и теперь уносил их от центра города, постепенно погружаясь в сумерки переулков. Строения всё больше походили друг на друга, как и силуэты граффити на стенах, утопая в тишине ночи.

Они молча ехали, освещая путь длинным лучом фары, пока не остановились у магазина с табличкой «закрыто» на двери.

С одной стороны какой-то склад, с другой кусты и деревья.

Мотор буркнул и заглох. Неоновая вывеска цвета фуксии медленно моргала, то пряча их в тишину ночи, то тускло освещая.

«САЛОН МЕБЕЛИ» гласила она. Буквы «М» и вторая «Е» перегорели.

Жан-Жак прыснул и объявил севшим голосом:

— Идеально!

Он отпустил руки, чтобы снять шлем. И вернул их на место, когда Отабек стягивал шарф, однако теперь движения Жан-Жака были настойчивыми и наглыми.

— Ооооо, мой Бекки, ты просто потрясающий, это было так волнующе… нет, ты видел, того мужика? Что он там делал ваще, в лодке? — Кажется, этот рот никогда и не закрывался.

— Бек.

— Мм?

— Сегодня мне показалось. Ну. Что мы можем не вернуться с тобой.

Отабек откинулся назад и наклонил голову в сторону. Горячие губы немедленно согрели его шею. Жан-Жак расстегнул куртку Отабека, потом принялся за его ширинку. Неловкие бесполезные движения раздражали. Отабек оттолкнул пьяные пальцы, быстро справился с пуговицами сам и растворился в прикосновениях. Отабек облизывал его руки, выгибался навстречу движениям.

Вместе они то исчезали в темноте, то светились пурпурным.

— Бек, ты мой демон. Ты невероятен… можно?

— Да.

Безумие, одно на двоих, накрывало их розовыми вспышками.

— Ты мой Бог, Бекки. Мой Дьявол…

Отабек захлёбывался воздухом. А Жан-Жак нашёптывал ему богохульные молитвы. И они рассыпались, плавясь друг в друге, смешиваясь в одну фосфорирующую пульсирующую массу.

Жан-Жак глубоко двигался и хрипло выстанывал:

— Мы опять вернулись, Бек.

— Вернулись. Мы всегда будем возвращаться.

— Обещаешь?

Отабек только шумно выдохнул в ответ.

— Обещаешь?

— Да заткнись же, блядь! — умоляющий стон.

Жан-Жак Отабека знал слишком хорошо, знал, где надавить, посильнее, как потянуть, чтобы все мысли вышибло. Знал, как остановить. И ещё знал, что однажды он заведёт свой байк в последний раз, и больше никогда не сбросит скорость.

— Бек обещай мне, — сипло и прерывисто шептал Жан-Жак — обещай мне. Что когда ты решишь остаться там… Возьмёшь меня с собой.

Отабек срывался уже на крик, требовать чего-то сейчас — обыкновенная манипуляция. Подобные обещания легко забыть и выполнять не обязательно.

— Обещаю, да.

Ногти проскользили по твердому баку, врезались в мягкую кожу сиденья, весь мир утонул в свете нелепой вывески.

Жан-Жак сидел на земле, откинувшись спиной на неудобный металл, Отабек лежал рядом, головой на дрожащем бедре Жан-Жака. Они медленно восстанавливали дыхание. Отабек собирал по кусочкам своё разваленное «я». Жан-Жак улыбался и перебирал мокрые насквозь волосы Отабека:

— Обещаешь?

Отабек не почувствовал следующий удар сердца. Он плавно поднял глаза и подождал, когда свет погаснет:

— Да.

Обратный путь проходил в предрассветной промозглой дымке. Жан-Жак подтянул колени и обхватил Отабека ногами, скрестив лодыжки у него на животе.

  
  



End file.
